world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071515session
Lily so taking bets who's gonna die this sesh HB gonna give him the Rott Bottom i like it and the Carrot's Elbow you got money to back your claims Dani Dibs on fate and mary Lily bets start at one boonband do we even have a mary here? Dani Ye. Melnia Lily i think they're both on the other team mary and mari Dani Huh Oh wellio a long shot, but the payout is pretty good if you're right Lily mary's mean mugging tho cause GCA's off at camp Tethys im in a boonband! on drums. B) Lily nice no, that's the other planet Tethys everyone else in it died whats the other planet? TETHYS WAS IN A BAND. Lily briefly drums LOEAD Tethys whyre you nature Lily all right, bets are closing, GM's here any last takers Tethys me! ill take all the food. Lily who fer there's no food to take Tethys damnit. alright, i bet pellok. Lily we're in a limo getting shot at pellok it is there's one hell of a pot if you win Tethys dont limos have little compartments full of food and drink thats really expensive just like the mini fridges in hotels like the one in home alone 2? Sorser Well so, Sorser is still ghosting around with Rilset, but since he's not here I dunno what the situation is :\ languidLachesis (GM) we must finish the limo fight first Since JackJack isn't here we'll say he fainted in the Limo from all the excitement Tethys hahah Lily like the fuckin pussy he is Dani Oh shit i should text him languidLachesis (GM) that means Dani is up he was in the memo earlier said he couldn't make it something about moving a gucking couch i've always done my gucking in bed but whatever or in the back of a car that one time Sorser those gucking couches always gucking up the game Nate (should we switch to the correct background, so we have turn order back) languidLachesis (GM) i switched me but forgot to switch you guys it's dani's turn Tethys heheheh look at all this stuff Kolena or in the back of a car that one time <---Something something "backseat of a Volkswagon?" or in the back of a car that one time <-Something something "backseat of a Volkswagon?" Damn. I forgot HTML comments do the thing. Nevermind. It's past the point of being funny now. languidLachesis (GM) poor aa Dani Okay well. Dani seems to have.been thw only one outside of nate to deal damage, so she takes a deep breath and fires mortarkind, +2 cause pyromaniac, at hb Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 tie goes to the attacker. Dani gets a boost. Dani Side note jackjack will be on in 10 Rubi juuust got home languidLachesis (GM) oh cool what's the command for whispers again? ./w JackJack take your turn then JackJack take your turn then Jackjack is going to... use wind to focus dani's next firework motar Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Ok, you succeed. Dani, ur next mortar gets a free invoke FATO also i just have 1 mild consequence left unless we can take out physical stress at the start of the round no, you're still mid combat. you'll need a healer kk is Kate actually here? Dani is Kate actually here? Kolena We got muses and Nate might also be able to Heal folk. Nate Nate is 100% bullshit and I love it languidLachesis (GM) Nate is 100% bullshit and I love it Nate is 100% bullshit and I love it Nate is 100% bullshit and I love it Nate is 100% bullshit and I love it ok we're moving on from MC. Lily Dani ok we're moving on from MC. Lily Lily Lily will roll Mind to make Nate more DETERMINED (creating that as an advantage). languidLachesis (GM) Good luck and roll lily Lily Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Ok that is successful!! Dani Ok that is successful!! languidLachesis (GM) Ok that is successful!! nate you have 2 free invokes of "Determined" Dani nate you have 2 free invokes of "Determined" languidLachesis (GM) GCA is suspiciously absent. Kolena! Nate dos? fiesta! languidLachesis (GM) they can't be invoked in the same round Nate I was just about to ask that languidLachesis (GM) ((yeah my gm powers told me such Kolena The Limosine presents a difficult place for her to do any dancing, so Kolena is going to attempt to grant Jackjack a lucky break that relieves some of his stress. Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) indeed! JackJack glances over and sees Kolena's svelte dancer's form, and is inspired to do better. relieve 4 physical stress JackJack. MISTER BONES 1 and 3 stress is frooped out Mr. Bones' jaw begins to clack. "REMEMBER, YOU'RE HERE FOREVER." Lily "I want to get off Mr. Bones' wild ride," Lily laments. Kolena We can't understand him still, I think. Just Nate I think it was Nate, anyway. Tethys tethys probably can too! Kolena Maybe Fate, too? I dunno. Lily i know, just humorously commenting to the air Tethys she was in the ARMY languidLachesis (GM) Mr. Bones uses an Extra, "WHAT IS DEAD MAY NEVER DIE!" he gets +4 to his next attempt at a drive stunt! Mr. Bones uses his stunt, Suicide Lane. Rolling 4df+16 ( ) +16 = 14 roll athletics or physique vs that Kolena Errbody? Lily Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Rolling 4df+1 (athletics) ( ) +1 = 1 well im dead Tethys Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 Kolena Rolling 4dF+4 (Athletics) ( ) +4 = 5 Nate Rolling 4df+6 (invoking determined) ( ) +6 = 6 Kolena Nah, being taken out isn't the same thing as being kilt necessarily. And we don't know that this is to do damage yet. "dead" Dani Rolling 4df+3 athletics ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) if you got >10 below Mr. Bones' roll. press 1 pls 1 Lily 1 Nate so 3 or lower? Tethys um i got exactly 10 languidLachesis (GM) 4 or lower so tethys too Tethys darn 1 Dani 1 Kate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Fate fixt sorry i clogged toilet :CCCCC 1 languidLachesis (GM) Ok, As Mr. Bones flips the car, you see his bones glow with a strange energy. Dani, JackJack, Lily, Tethys, and Fate are all thrown from the car into oncoming traffic. The car lands, with Nate and Kolena still inside. Dani Wheee Lily "AT LEAST WE'RE OUT OF THE CAAAAAAAAR" Lily yells as they go flying. languidLachesis (GM) Everyone who was thrown from the car, please make a second Athletics check. Fate "dickdickdickdickdick" Fate tucks into a small ball to brace for impact. Lily Rolling 4df ( ) = -1 Fate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Lily why Tethys "| I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD HOLY SHIT GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT CARS I HATE THEM I WANNA GO THE FUCK HOME |" Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Lily why must i have no ranks in athletics FP to reroll? languidLachesis (GM) sure Lily Nate "and this, is why, you always wear, your seat belt" Lily Rolling 4df ( ) = 0 fuck me Dani Rolling 4df+3 athlemademics ( ) +3 = 1 gonna try to use spy's intuition and try and tuck and roll out of this Rolling 4df+1+2 ( ) +1+2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) ok. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 subtract your roll from 4. that's how much physical stress you take from the cars whizzing by and or hitting you Tethys what thats so less than before. these are BABY CARS. stress box 1 filled Lily Taking the Moderate Consequence "Clipped By A Car" Tethys stress box 2 filled Dani Taking minor consequence "road rash" and filling one box Fate I take it my damage hasn't recet from last session? reset* Kolena That is correct. Kolena just had to heal Jackjack for a bit. Tethys oh wait i have a +1! AMANDA I HAVE A +1 languidLachesis (GM) then you're still in the car Tethys YESSSS languidLachesis (GM) no it hasn't fate Fate shit Tethys "| Rip in peace all of their spines. |" Tethys comfortably adjusts the seatbelt she's been wearing this whole time. Fate taking severe consequence (i only took 1 damage crai) Broken arm languidLachesis (GM) Hearts Boxcar's turn! Rolling 4df+12 ( ) +12 = 11 Nate he's shooting at u. Nate Rolling 4df+5 (cause +1 that GA reminded me of) ( ) +5 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) ok you take 3 physical stress TETHYS Nate LL is the car still moving? languidLachesis (GM) yeah Mr. Bones is weaving through oncoming traffic rn Tethys "| Okay screw this I never agreed to get on this car. |" Tethys is going to use her skull to help her TELEPORT to the SAFETY of a SIDEWALK and also none of her current MOMENTUM will follow her and cause her to DIE or anything this is very well thought out and shit trust me. ok. do i get any space bonuses for having a space ghost in my bod or something? Rolling 4df+5 using nates bonus and skull ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Tethys, you manage to land on a nearby sidewalk. we'll get back to you later. Tethys yesss languidLachesis (GM) NATE Lily "Wow, thanks for fucking leaving the rest of here." "In the middle of traffic." Nate Nate's gonna hit HB this round languidLachesis (GM) all right. roll for me bb Nate Rolling 4df+10 (invoking Psychopathic Soldier for Hire, cause it's time to get brutal) ( ) +10 = 10 (oh and determined) languidLachesis (GM) all right Hearts is going to take the full brunt of it. 12 damage? Nate no, 10 determined was part of the 10 languidLachesis (GM) ok. i thought you were adding it after ok. JackJack i am going to run to the closest side of the road or the sidewalk if there is one roll athletics to get there without getting hit! since he's running im going to add in the stunt "wind beneath my cheeks" Rolling 4df+1+2 ( ) +1+2 = 7 ...wow guess i didnt need that ok, roll 1d100 Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 45 ok, you make it fine! Dani Dani Dani must also run. She uses time to speed herself up so the cars appear to be going in slow motion. Using the skull and pocketwatch, both pulled from the sylladex as quickly as possible. languidLachesis (GM) roll time Dani Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 Lmao languidLachesis (GM) roll 1d100 Dani Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 30 languidLachesis (GM) haha. oh man Dani Apologize to Lily Dani Must be that bullet wound in the leg. Fuck you Fate Sorry Lily for reasons I dont quite understand. Lily Apology accepted, I guess. Fate "What did i do?" no quotes derp Dani Nobody said anything out loud Fate i realized that after i hit enter languidLachesis (GM) Dani as you attempt to dart out in front of what is supposed to be a slow moving car, you realize a moment too late that your time wasn't powerful enough. Just before the car hits you, time stops. You feel the chrome of the front bumper of a semi pressed against your button nose. Dani as you attempt to dart out in front of what is supposed to be a slow moving car, you realize a moment too late that your time wasn't powerful enough. Just before the car hits you, time stops. You feel the chrome of the front bumper of a semi pressed against your button nose. Lily Is it stopped only for her, or are the rest of us unaffected? languidLachesis (GM) everyone Dani Dani hyperventilates and scampers to the side of the road. Lily "Welp." languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, Sorser, you are aware of what's going on as well. Lily "That's, uh. That's new." Lily takes the opportunity to move over to the sidewalk. Tethys am i on the sidewalk where theyre walking too? i mean thats like where i was aiming but tbh all sidewalks look the same Dani "Pages aren't useless maybe. Wasn't what I had planned." Dani flicks the moistened hat in her hand to help it dry. Lily "Shit, that was YOU? Color me impressed." "Can you...start it back up?" languidLachesis (GM) The stars disappear out of the sky one by one. Dani "I was trying Time. Best I can tell..." Lily "Uhhhhhhhh." "I don't suppose you're doing that too?" languidLachesis (GM) you're nearby, Tethys. you landed outside the Casino. Dani "No. Space is the blue thing." Tethys "| Yesss. Space powers: Totally mastered. |" languidLachesis (GM) FYI only those flagged as players can move right now Nate LL, can I take Mr. Bones skull and leave the car? Tethys "| And hey! You guys stopped everything. Good job. I was going to space you over here in a moment, but you've really outdown yourselves. |" er outdone Lily "Yeah, I...don't think that was Dani." languidLachesis (GM) Nate, you cannot. Mr. Bones used "What is Dead may Never Die" last round. He cannot be harmed. Lily "Somehow." Fate if I can move away rn fate is going to get the hell out of the road languidLachesis (GM) yes as i said, THOSE FLAGGED AS PLAYERS CAN MOVE Nate fine, can I just take all of him? Kolena Kolena would like to captchalog HB's gun then abscond. Tethys "| And you're making the stars disappear? That's cool too, I guess. |" languidLachesis (GM) this also means sorser and Rilset Fate Fate gets the fuck out of the road and like hobbles over to where Lily is. Rilset Rilset pauses. "Spirit, does it seem quiet suddenly to you?" he asks slowly. "I thought that people were still gambling out there." Dani Rilset pauses. "Spirit, does it seem quiet suddenly to you?" he asks slowly. "I thought that people were still gambling out there." Nate Nate would like to cut the brakes of the car and then leave languidLachesis (GM) The sky, once empty, begins to fill with green twink text. If you speak twink, or have the computers skill, press1. Those who speak twink get it for free. if you have computers, please roll it Lily 1 Tethys Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 Jackjack does a little bit of a limp back over to where lily is as well. 1 for computers Fate 1 - computers Dani Quhhhh. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Nate Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Fate Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Dani Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, Tethys, Dani - You see that the sky is filling with text saying something about admin access. Dani "Boring..." languidLachesis (GM) Lily, as you speak twink: Someone with Admin priveleges is accessing the Kernel of this world. Lily "Aw fuck." "Guys? I think we're screwed." "Like we aren't already?" languidLachesis (GM) If anyone would like to try a second go? Lily "No, even more screwed." languidLachesis (GM) lily gets it for free Tethys "| Are we in the matrix? |" Lily "Someone - or something - is accessing the kernel." languidLachesis (GM) if you have computers, roll it again Lily "They're rewriting the world." Kolena Kolena can't see the sky from inside the Limo I imagine, and even if she could she has no Computers or Twink knowledge. Sorser Ghost!Sorser is unable to decipher any of this nerd speak. "Yeah, well maybe its church night or something." Tethys Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Rolling 4df+4 computers ( ) +4 = 3 Rilset Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 Lily "And I think I know who the someone is" *. languidLachesis (GM) Tethys & JackJack: you see someone is messing with the location settings of this Planet. Rilset, you recognize the change of the location settings, someone has moved LoSaJ to the Furthest Ring. Tethys "| Someone's messing with the location settings? What does the even MEAN. |" Lily Could Lily roll Computers to determine that, or do I just automatically see it and understand it? Fate "uhhh so like whats that mean" Lily "Means they're moving the planet, probably." "... for fucks sake we better not be stuck on this planet..." Sorser does Sorser still have access to his Doom powers as a zombiegoast? languidLachesis (GM) Lily, the admin has moved LoSaJ to the furthest ring and is currently editing the flags of permitted objects on the planet. They're adding the class "HorrorTerror" Lily Lily blanches. "We're about to get a visitor, folks." Rilset Rilset glares at Sorser. "Spirit, I believe that someone is attempting to drag this world into the grip of the horrors beyond reality. Are you responsible for this madness?" Fate "elaborate" Lily "A horrorterror." Fate "im like not following this at all" Sorser ":|" languidLachesis (GM) Rilset, Sorser, you guys are ghosted/Ghost Gourd in the Casino, right? Lily "A fucking horrorterror has stolen the planet." "And now they're coming planetside." Rilset Yes. Sorser "Yes. I somehow moved a planet from its geosynchronized orbit" "As a ghost" yes Rilset "Move it back, please." Fate "that sounds shitty" "is that shitty? "idfk man" Sorser "Oh right away. Would you like some coffee or perhaps a nice ham sandwich too?" Lily She pulls out her notebook and rips out a sheet of paper, then hands it to Tethys. "You. Take this. Don't read it yet, but...take it. Just in case." "... we should... get out of here. if sami said anything about horrorterrors its they're dead bad news. and i don't want to be dead." Kolena Has Kolena managed to get to where the others are yet? Or is she still trying to pry the gun from HB's cold, dead hands? Lily "And yeah, it's pretty fucking shitty." Dani "So... more freaky pale twonks are coming, right? You got siblings Lilo?" Lily "Not twinks. Worse than twinks." Tethys "| Um, alright. |" languidLachesis (GM) ok. You two see a section of the air near the doors rip itself open with a tentacle portal, and Jack (the Twink) step through. His signature green suit is tattered and threadbare, and he has the look of a starving man, or someone strung out on way too much cocaine.He opens his pocketwatch, nods at the time, and places a top hat on his head before heading for the doors. Dani "Oh." Dani frowns. languidLachesis (GM) you can go to them, you can't get the gun away from him, though, Kolena. Fate Fate blinks. "dude i dont even care anymore the fuck is that tentacle bullshit rn" Kolena Aww. Lily "And where do we go? We're in the Furthest Ring. Nothing but void and tentacles on all sides." languidLachesis (GM) Fate that's occuring in the Casino people outside the casino don't see it Tethys "| I could just like, teleport us back. |" Kolena "So, uh....is one of you responsible for whatever's going on here?" Fate oh sorry i misunderstood Tethys "| If y'all're so scared. |" Lily "You can sure as hell try." Sorser "Well look who it is, Mister Tall, Pale, and Emaceated." Lily "I'm not sure yet, Kol." "But maybe." Dani "I can take the blame I guess. Track recird says I'm good at it." Record Kolena ????????? Well, It Has Saved Us From Being Shot By An Angry Gangster. ????????? languidLachesis (GM) Sorser, Jake stops, and turns on his heel, to face you. He smiles indulgently, and tips his hat. "You must be the Doom Hero." Kolena ????????? So There Are Worse Ways To Screw Up. ????????? languidLachesis (GM) jack*** not jake. not joke? not even jape Dani Spoilers!! Nate I'd go with jerk personally Fate dude if you hadnt read it you wouldnt even know what they were talking about Sorser "Was. I WAS the Doom Hero thanks to Genius over there." He says pointing his thumb at Rilset, "But hey, thanks for noticing. languidLachesis (GM) Jack smiles indulgently. "Every culture has had stories of the Hero who claws his way back from the God of Death's grip. Why should yours be any different?" He tips his hat to Rilset as well. "Good Evening." Dani Jack smiles indulgently. "Every culture has had stories of the Hero who claws his way back from the God of Death's grip. Why should yours be any different?" He tips his hat to Rilset as well. "Good Evening." Tethys "| Why don't we just go back through the base door? |" Sorser Sorser shrugs, "Eh, defying the odds and all that jazz, I can get behind it I guess. But that's beside the point. What are you doing here? And whats with the Sammy Davis: The Later Years look?" languidLachesis (GM) Jack shrugs. "My vessel was apparently endangered. I've not met this one, but I assume one of my lesser copies is the one who's been copulating with her. Regardless, a father has his responsibilities. So I'm here to clean up a few messes." Fate "im down for going home" "cuz like im fuckin down for a snooze somethin fierce and also a resetting of my arm" Sorser "... I'm gonna ask you to never use the word copulate around me again." Dani u broke ll. Stop languidLachesis (GM) "What would you prefer? accomodate, Bang, boink, boff, bone, dick,delight, doink, doddle, fill, fuck, knob, knock, mate, occupy, paddle, pile-drive, plant, plug, pound, pump, ride, rut, score, sex, shag, sheath, shoot, slam, snu-snu, spear, split, stuff, take, tap, tumble, violate? Please, sir, if you're going to place limits on MY vocabulary you must be very specific." Fate slither in Rilset "I prefer plant." Dani ()yesssssss)) Kolena making the beast with two backs Lily Lily begins to pace. "God damn, wherever this fucker is he's taking his sweet time." Kolena engaging in sexual congress or perhaps mating parliament Tethys "| Who? What? |" Lily She waves at the sky. "This fucker. The one who's apparently going to bless us with his presence." Sorser Sorser rolls his eyes at Rilset, "Right, I forgot. Its still YOU we're talking about." He shrugs, "Well whatever, so you need to bail them out. I guess I'd better tag along since SOMEONE decided to drag me away from the group." Tethys "|...The dude from the matrix? |" Dani "Maybe he's going to shower us in gifts like the last "bad" guy." Lily "ANY DAY NOW, BUD," she yells at the writing in the sky. Nate Nate cocks his head confused, "gifts?" Lily "Yes, Tethys. The one from the Matrix." jackjack grits his teeth and sits against a wall stretching himself out Tethys "| I'm gonna be honest, I never actually saw the Matrix. |" Lily "Robot eyes and Sorser were admittedly appreciated, but I doubt this one's gonna be as nice." Dani "Books, covers, unpredictable weather, glitches in machines..." Dani shrugs. "Whatever you want to believe, chica." Nate "robot eyes? oh shit, it was Jack ass, isn't it?" Lily "Yeah." "He showed up on turkeyworld and gave us a buncha prezzies." languidLachesis (GM) sorry i dc'd. Let me catch up to what you all were saying Lily "That was ages ago, though." k, shutting up Nate "you're in luck, whatever asshole is, probably here, to rip out, your organs, is one million times, a better person, that he" Sorser I'll brb, gonna set my hookah up while LL catches up languidLachesis (GM) Jack nods. "You're both more than welcome to join me. I believe they're outside this way?" He points to the doors. "Shall we?" Lily "Somehow I doubt that." Rilset Rilset nods uneasily, before making his way out the door. Nate "all the dead 'parents', his fault" Tethys "| That guy was nice, yeah. The Vets kept telling me he was bad, though, so I didn't team up with him on that team thing. |" Nate "all his FUCKING FAULT" Lily "Calm down there, Balish." Tethys "| I thought he was Nate. |" Nate Nate punches Lily in the face Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Lily Rolling 4df athletics to dodge ( ) = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Lily, take 3 physical stress as Jack, Rilset, and I assume Sorser head outside. Tethys "| Whoa. |" Lily Aight, filling up my 3 box. Nate "I am not, that bitch" Fate "can we like not kill eachother pelase" Tethys "| Damn, dude. |" Lily Lily flumps down on her ass from the force of the punch. She rubs her nose. "Fucking Christ, SERIOUSLY? That HURT." Tethys Tethys holds out a hand to her, to help her up. Lily Lily takes it gratefully. Tethys But is also sitting. Lily Then blinks. Dani "Operation: White Out" Tethys So it's kind of like, she's pulling her towards herself. Lily And lets go. Tethys "| Oops. I forgot I can't stand. |" Dani Dani giggles. Its kinda creepy. Lily "Happens to the best of us." Jackjack shakes his head putting his shirt onto his wound She stands up on her own, then, brushing off her skirt. Tethys "| Maybe I can use space to fly myself, like that one superhero guy. |" Lily "Point fucking taken, I guess. Don't punch me again, please." Nate "then don't, piss me off" Tethys "| MAGNETO. I'm thinkin' of magneto. |" Sorser (back) Dani "He uses magnetic waves to oppose the earth's magnetic force to stay in the air..." Fate "yea lets all not punch and or piss eachother off" Dani "He can't fly." Tethys "| Yeah, yeah. But I could use Space to, like, lift myself. |" Sorser Sorser kinda ghosts over to Lily. "Lils, I'm never trustin your dad to do anything smart ever again" Tethys "| I wouldn't really be flying, just ignoring how gravity is supposed to work. |" Lily wait are you guys here already? Sorser I thought so? Jack said they were right outside? languidLachesis (GM) ((yes. They were just inside the casino, you guys were right outside. Nate "oh great, more assholes, must be my, fucking birthday" languidLachesis (GM) Jack heads to Dani, whistling idly as he walks. Lily Lily gasps. "SORSER!" Can she see his eyes, and if so, are they white? Dani "Oh, Its Dingus Fly Trap and... huh..." Sorser The are indeed white. languidLachesis (GM) In fact, Lily, they are not Kolena ????????? Isn't This The Guy That Spades Slick Turned Into? ????????? Sorser oh wait what? languidLachesis (GM) He is just a transparent sorser Sorser Oh shit sorry Fate "why can i see through you" Lily She rushes in for a hug, if she can. "Why the fuck are you clear?" Tethys "| Hey Sorser. Nice ghostliness. |" Sorser "Because Leyers over there managed to poof me in front of the denizen. Zed's dead, baby. Only uh, this time, I'm Zed." "I' Lily "Nah, he can't be a ghost, his eyes aren't white." Sorser "I'm dead is what I'm saying." Tethys "| I think maybe ghosts only have white eyes in movies, Lily. |" Dani Dani stop talking and looks up at the tall familiar lookin fella. Lily "Also impossible, see previous explanation." languidLachesis (GM) Jack places his hand on Dani's shoulder. "Are you hurt?" Kolena ????????? Hey, Spades, Your Flunky Was Just Trying To Murder Us. It Was Messed Up. ????????? Tethys "| I mean, why would his eyes change if he were a ghost? That doesn't make any sense. He still needs pupils and shit to see. Also, troll eyes would turn yellow-orange, no? |" Lily Lily turns at the familiar voice. Does she recognize Jack? Dani "What. No. Punks don't get hurt. We just bleed rebellion." Fate "jesus" languidLachesis (GM) Yes. Lily. This is that VERY SPECIFIC JACK. THAT YOU MADE A VERY SPECIFIC DEAL WITH. Lily Lily's shoulders slump. "Oh." "So I was right." Rilset "I do not think this is true. I believe you would simply bleed blood," Rilset remarks. languidLachesis (GM) Jack chuckles. "Do try to keep yourself out of trouble, hmm? Do I need to appoint one of these troglodytes to take care of you?" Lily "She's alive, then?" she calls to Jack. "She's really back?" Tethys "| I'M A BODYGUARD. |" Nate "and a cripple" Tethys "| That's ableist! |" Nate "no, that's the, truth" languidLachesis (GM) Jack takes off his hat and chuckles. "I think we have a volunteer." Tethys "| No, I mean, I think that word is like, offensive, or something. I read it in a book. |" Fate "what the hell are you two talking about though for real" Tethys "| Anyway, I can fly like Magneto, probably, so I can do anything. |" Fate "vague as shit" Kolena ????????? Wiggler, Be Quiet, You Are Getting The Attention Of Stabby McStabberton. ????????? Lily "Doir made that bullshit announcement, but..." She smiles wide. "Is she really alive, then? If you're here?" Dani "What. " Dani blinks, confusedly. "Fleur-de-lisp is already trying to kill me. I don't trust anyone to bodyguar- " she quiets down. Kolena That was whispered to Tethys, by the way Sorser Sorser rolls his eyes and motions for the peanut galley to pipe down. Jackjack grumbles under his breath languidLachesis (GM) Jack turns an icy glare on Lily. A small window blossoms out of her chest, filled with code detailing her game status. Lily, you watch in horror as your movement and speach abilities are disabled. Jack returns to talking to Dani. "I prefer to keep my vessels safe, my dear." Lily Lily would roll her eyes SO HARD if she could move. Sorser Sorser's eyes widen, "Hey! What's the big idea, Pale Rider?" Fate "the fuck was that?" Tethys "| Oooooh, cool. |" Nate "WATTADICK, AM I RIGHT?" Fate "aight im just gonna like chill here for now" Tethys "| This IS the matrix. |" Dani "Do you pale people ever stop killing each other?" Kolena Kolena sees weird shit going on and sits back to observe and think about what she's seeing. Nate "sure, when they're busy, trying to kill, us" Tethys "| Damnit, which color pill was the one that lets you continue your adventure though? Was it the red one? |" Dani "I think it's green." Nate "I think, it's not important" Tethys "| Maybe I'll do what the XKCD guy did and crush them both. Then snort them. |" languidLachesis (GM) Jack nods. "When our goals are in common. Well, if you think you don't need protection, I wont force it on you. If I am summoned again though, I'll have to insist." "(teth its the red pill)" Jackjack coughs and rolls his eyes Tethys (|Thanks.|) Dani "Uh.... okay. I mean that's your deal. I've made my peace. Too many dead friends and family members." Nate "so Yak (cause that's frankly, all I want to, do every time, I see, that eye, raping green) why the fuck, are you here?" languidLachesis (GM) Jack turns to Nate. "Well, first I came to make sure this one," he gestures to Dani, "is all right. Now that I've assured her safety, I am going to deal with my wayward servant." He snaps his fingers, and Lily's speach and movement are reenabled. "Lily. I thought we had a deal?" Lily Lily stretches. "Yeah, we did. And I made good on my part of it. Not my fault apparently shit went pear-shaped." Nate "you do?" Nate cracks his knuckles, "veerrry interesting" Lily "You can go ahead and read that note when we're done here, Thetz." "Can I say my goodbyes before we do this, at least?" she says, back at Jack. Tethys Tethys stays silent, observing like Kolena. Fate "yo what did i just say no killing eachother shit" languidLachesis (GM) Jack clicks his tongue. "You had your second chance already. And you blew it. But I'm feeling generous. You have 3 minutes." (it's 10:14, you have until 10:17." Sorser "Uh... wait... what's going on Lils?" Lily She nods. Then she goes over to Sorser and plants a long, slow kiss on his lips. Jackjack cracks one eye open Fate "yooooooooooooooo the fuck" "god damn" Sorser He is flabbergasted. "Uh... much appreciated but that doesn't answer the question." Lily "I love you," she whispers, blinking back tears. "Please don't be sad when I'm gone. And find someone else. Don't get stuck on me." Dani Dani becomes nauseous. "Calm that shite." languidLachesis (GM) Jack checks his pocketwatch. "2 minutes." Lily She turns to the group. "So! Um. Guys. I'm about to die." "Shit happens, y'know?" Fate "damnit" "why" Tethys "| Oh dear. |" Dani "Dibs on the body." Fate "pops dont fuckin do it" Lily "Uh, lessee, everything should be in the note, but...Dad, Sorser, and Milly get my stuff." Kolena ????????? What Do You Mean You're About To Die? Are You Sick? ????????? Lily "And my body's off-limits, if there is one when he's done." Sorser "W..wait what?" Lily "Bury that shit." Tethys "| Lily? |" "| Why are you dying? |" Lily She give a smile. "Bye." Dani "Dibs are still called. Autonomy is gone at the time of death." languidLachesis (GM) "1 Minute" Lily "It's been real." She turns to Jack. "Do it now. I'm done." "Well i'm totally confused." Fate "ugh" "this fuckin shit" Sorser Sorser shoots a glare at Dani. Tethys "| Lily??! |" Lily "The note, Thetz, the note!" Dani Dani subtly shrugs her shoulders. Tethys "| Um. Okay?? |" Tethys reads the note. languidLachesis (GM) Jack nods, and taps his pocket watch, bringing up a holographic screen. He begins to tap quickly on it. Anyone with computers want to roll? Tethys Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Lily "Not yet you doof, after I'm dead." Tethys She puts it away. "| Fine? |" Dani Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -2 Fate Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 2 Dani Lmao no Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 0 ...well then languidLachesis (GM) Fate, he's changing Lily's flags from player to ogre. Sorser Dani and JackJack just see this http://www.warnerbros.com/archive/spacejam/movie/jam.htm Fate "...ogre?" "the fuck is an ogre" Tethys "| Ogre? What about ogres? Like Shrek? |" languidLachesis (GM) Jack is going to use time to freeze Lily in place. Rolling 4df+999 ( ) +999 = 999 Kolena ????????? In Mythology, Ogres Were Large, Brutish Humanoid Monsters. Not Unlike Giants Or Trolls. ????????? Lily Conceding. Dani ""Oh, we need sister for this one." She says. Tethys "| We're trolls. |" Kolena "????????? I Mean The Human Stories About Trolls. ?????????" Sorser "Wait Lils please, don't let him do this!" "I... I need you..." languidLachesis (GM) Jacks arm changes from an arm, to a tentacle, and he attempts to rip off Lily's head with it. Nate "you know, that brings up, a good question, why do you call yourselves, trolls?" languidLachesis (GM) Rolling 4df+999 ( ) +999 = 1001 Tethys "| Why do you call yourselves humans? |" languidLachesis (GM) Lily, would you like to use physique to avoid? Lily Also conceding. Kolena ????????? What The Actual Fuck?! ????????? Lily I'm frozen, after all. "jack is this really necessary?" Tethys "| Holy shit!! |" Sorser Sorser falls to his knees as he watches helplessly. Dani "Yeah, gotta admit this kind of brutal, mate." Nate Nate hopes up a bowl of popcorn languidLachesis (GM) Jack's tenta-arm returns to being a normal arm, and he has Lily's head in his hand. Her body disappears, leaving a huge pile of grist. "I believe you called dibs, my pet?" "..." Fate "uh" Tethys "| D:< |" Fate "the hell is that gushers shit" Lily Lily is smiling, if anyone looks at the head. Dani "Uh...." Dani's knees shake, but she pulls out her giant match box and captchalogues it." Rilset "Grist is not tasty at all," Rilset says with a scowl. Sorser Sorser sobs openly. Nate Nate frowns at Dani, "you chose, poorly" Kolena Kolena sets her jaw in determination, her brows knitting together. Tethys Tethys looks FUCKING PISSED. Dani ""What else is there to do? I've got two other corpses we can't properly bury..." languidLachesis (GM) Jack tips his hat. "Well, I must be off. I think Libby will be wanting this, once I can track her down." Nate "easy, don't play Jack's games" Kolena Kolena puts her hand on Tethys's shoulder, and gives her a quelling look. "????????? I Know, ?????????" she whispers, "????????? But We Cannot Challenge Whatever That Thing Is. ??? Not Yet. ?????????" Sorser Sorser's eye twitches. Kolena "????????? I Take It This Is What The Veterans Meant When They Said Not To Deal With Him. ?????????" Dani Dani slumps on the sidewalk and looks off into the distance. "Kinda late, don't you think?" Nate "or you, will not, live for, long" Tethys Tethys looks down, now more sad than angry. Sorser "You son of a two-timing, wheeling-deeling, one-armed-BANDIT EATING SNOT NOSED PALE SKINNED SONOFABITCH!" Kolena "????????? Sorser. ?????????" Tethys "| Sorser... |" "Sorser. dont even try" Fate le sigh Kolena "????????? I Understand Your Pain. ??? But Getting Killed By That Thing Would Not Bring Her Back Nor Would She Be Happy With You Doing So. ????????? Sorser "WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK, I'M ALREADY DEAD!" Kolena "????????? Are You? ?????????" languidLachesis (GM) Jack turns toward Sorser. "Come now. The girl made a deal, and failed to uphold her end of the bargain. Surely you respect the rules of a contract?" Kolena "????????? Oh, Well Then Do What You Like, I Guess. ?????????" Fate "so like what was the deal" "can you let us in on that much" Tethys "| We deserve to know why she died. |" Sorser "SHE... She... she..." he falls flat again, "Dammit. GOD FUCKING DAMMIT" "contract?" Dani "This just isn't your day, is it bro." Kolena Kolena crosses her arms, and stares at the ground. languidLachesis (GM) Jack shrugs. "Lily was supposed to die. I saved her life, much as Cocytus saved that Breath Witch. She agreed to kill this... Seriad... woman... thing... in exchange for her life. She failed, so she lost her life. When one fails to make payments on a loan repossession is a common form of recompense." Dani "Oh. You're GeneCo. Got it." Fate "so she didnt kill seriad so you killed her" Nate "it's all gone, tits up" Sorser "..." languidLachesis (GM) Jack nods to Fate. "Yes, that's pretty much it." Fate "well shit" Fate lifts her not broken arm in the air in a "i give up" gesture" Tethys Tethys quietly holds back tears, also looking at the ground as if it would offer her any help. It wont, it's a floor, but dang, that's not stopping her. "doesnt make it any more morally right." "but thats beyond me so... im going to shut up now" Dani "I don't know. Seriad is some kind of sex goddess flashlight." "I'd miss her." Nate "Jack, why don't, you do the nicest, thing you could ever do, for anyone, and get the fuck out, of here" languidLachesis (GM) "Of course. Unless any of you would be interested in making a deal with me for absolute power? Your friend Meouet seems to be enjoying hers." Kolena Kolena's eyes light up with fury. Dani "Wait. Why did she even want to kill Seriad?" Sorser Sorser's eye twitches again. Tethys Tethys puts an arm around Kolena. "I have no use for assassination contracts right now. ask me again in a few years" Fate "idk probably not but whats the terms" Nate "absolute power? I doubt it, I can still, put a traitorous bitch, down, with my own, hands" Dani "I always side with the underdog. I just don't know who that is right now." languidLachesis (GM) Jack smiles. "I will grant one request. Depending on the request, I will assess an appropriate price, and make an offer." Kolena "????????? Excuse Me. I Think I Hear My Mother Calling Me. ?????????" Kolena turns her back on Jack very deliberately and begins to walks away, toward the Casino. Tethys "| Wait Kolena could you bring me. |" Fate "can you do resurrection?" Tethys "| I don't have leeeegs. |" "| Working ones. |" languidLachesis (GM) "I am a Time Player." Tethys "| I do have them. They're really annoying and heavy and useless. |" Fate "so is that a yes?" Rilset Rilset looks confused. "I do not think your mother is here," he calls after Kolena. Kolena Kolena nods and picks up Tethys, doing her best not to let her smooth exit be derailed by this motion, then continues on. languidLachesis (GM) "Yes, I am capable of resurrection." Fate "sweet uh" "whats the price on that" Nate "probably a life" languidLachesis (GM) "It depends on the person resurrected." Fate "gdi" "fuckiiiiin" "can i get a quote on resurrecting lily. not agreeing to shit by asking that btw dont even try it" "its like shopping around for life insurance 'na mean?" Nate "I'd be real, careful here Jack, last time, you killed her, I broke one, of your toys, in half" Fate "luckilly i dont remember that and am not traumatized" languidLachesis (GM) hang on, my pc is forcing a restart. 15 minute break. I'll give response at 11:00 central Fate kk languidLachesis (GM) Jack rubs his chin, and looks down at Lily's severed head. "Well, for this particular one... I'd require at least three lives. A human, a twink's, and someone else just to seal the deal and show you're serious. And that one," he tilts his head towards Rilset, "Would have to end things with Scarlet. Not that I bear them any particular ill will, but I just want her to feel a little misery. I know the price is high, but I know others who will pay a lot to keep her dead." Fate "well like cant do that sorry but like" "idk what if im like" "your slave forever idk" Rilset "Fat chance," Rilset snorts. Fate "yea i cant do like any of that" Nate "no, we are not going, down this road" Fate "cept maybe killing a human which would suck" languidLachesis (GM) Jack shrugs. "I don't need any slaves. And i didn't particularly think you'd be interested in giving her up, anyway." He grins conspiritorially at Rilset. "She does that thing with her tongue." Fate "id like deets on that later" "freal" Dani ""Oh, get rid of the other pale thing. The pink one. " Sorser "I swear to god or fate or luck or whatever if any of you even THINKS about taking him up on any deal again, I will kill you myself." Fate "but like yea sorry bro cant do that" "dont swear to me bro" Rilset "She is very talented, yes." Fate "im not godtier yet" Sorser Sorser shoots the iciest glare at Fate. Dani "Do half humans count?" Fate Fate adjusts her glasses. "deal with it" Nate "you all, are idiots, for actually having, this conversation" Fate Fate shrugs. "hey man info dont hurt nobody" Nate "we have, a schedule, to keep" Fate "usually" Tethys do you wanna make a contract Nate "with twinks, never make, that assumption" Tethys ??? ??? ??? ?????? ??? ??? ??? "its not like i have anything to gain from this. anyone know surgery or know where we can find a back alley doctor or something?" languidLachesis (GM) Jack nods. "Right right. The Schedule. Well, I won't keep you waiting." He winks at Dani, "Time is of the essence, Time waits for no man, all that nonsense." Fate Fate plops down and winces. languidLachesis (GM) A tentacle portal opens in the ground, and Jack Falls through non-chalantly, and it closes. Fate "well shit" Nate "thank fuck, he's gone" Dani Dani appears confused. "Ok, you go do those...homocidal maniac things...uh... yeah..." Fate "yea really" "so like" "what now" Tethys lmfao good thing doirs not here because he would SO be taking that contract rn Fate "were down two" Sorser Sorser just sits in a miserable heap. Fate "apparently since doomdude is dead or whatever" Nate "get up" Fate "how come you get to be a ghost and lily doesnt" Dani Dani scritches her hair all around, making it more messy and "punk" than normal. Sorser Sorser doesn't respond. Dani "Yeah, if this place's person is dead, what's the point though?" Dani looks at the ghostcrumple,"and kinda outt of commission don't you think?" "its not like ghosts cant do anything. look at Mr Beau." Kolena Kolena is in the mood to wreck shit. Can she inspire everyone in the casino to hit the jackpot at once? Fate "speaking of mr beau" "can we get like lily over here" "ghostbitches all day" "then you guys can ghostbang" Dani "Or we can find all the crystals.and reactivate them to save the land. We just need the young priestess, er... and the warrior and magician and... uh... i guess a talking animal." Fate "dragonballs thats what we need" Nate "okay serious time here" "get up and lick your wounds, we need to regroup" Dani "No more "time" please..." dani rubs her head "and a fairy" Fate "pops can you heal?" Jackjack slowly gets to his feet "cuz im fucked up yo" languidLachesis (GM) if they could move, Kolena, I'm sure you could. Kolena Haha, I forgot. Sorry. Fate Fate stands, being careful with her ankle. Nate "stay here, and either stay out, of trouble, or kill yourselves, I don't care which" Nate heads in the direction the deserters went Fate "uh okay" "yo plantguy can you heal? who heals aroung here" Rilset "Licking your wounds is not actually advisable," Rilset remarks. "It is not terrible sterile." As he says this, he is chewing upon a piece of raw meat he decaptogled. Dani "Russian roulette anyone?" Dani asks. Fate "count me out" Nate "only for you, corpse breath" Sorser Sorser silently climbs to his feet, following Nate's path into the casino. He looks back at Rilset. "...that'd better not be part of me your eating." Dani Dani limps.along with bullet leg. Joy. Rilset "No, this is the human Doir. Or a clone of him, anyways." Rilset shrugs. "Not the tastiest treat, but I make do." jackjack follows nate Nate "I SAID, STAY HERE" Fate "look like dudes ill take first aid at this point cmon" languidLachesis (GM) Who is in the Casino/Going to the Casino. Press 1 Fate "fuck magic who needs it" Kolena 1 Tethys 1 Nate 1 Sorser 1 Kolena Although really I'm just trying to get far enough away that she doesn't have to deal with Jack. Fate fate will lay low here since shes at like 1hp Kolena She might even just sit down on a bench outside the casino if she finds one. Dani Dani stays put, actually. Tethys and tethys is with kolena so bench it is Dani Nate yelled. She's not really into pissing jim off too much Him* Nate if there's actual plot, then I kinda feel bad, I just wanted to get everyone back together first Rilset Rilset is sitting down to eat for a bit. And stay away from the spirit as much as he is able. Fate i still dont want to risk it 1 languidLachesis (GM) ok. have your meet up at the Casino Dani Actually, can dani.have duct tape? Cause if im gonna.be out here, im at least gonna stop mr bones wild ride for good. Kolena Hehe. Just going to light a bunch of mortars in the car and wait for time to start back up so it blows it sky high? Nate Nate returns back to the group staying behind, "better plan, staying as a group" Fate "you going to hope my leg better or carry me? your choice" Nate LL, can Nate attempt a heal here? jackjack is getting annoyed following nate around Sorser Sorser continues into the casino, looking for Kolena. languidLachesis (GM) sure dani Kolena Kolena is out front. She notices Sorser as he's the only thing that's moving. languidLachesis (GM) you have some punk rock custom duct tape Dani "Oh, so I finally listen to someone.and its fuckin wrong. 'll teach me to give a rats arse next time." languidLachesis (GM) yeah you can heal nate Kolena ????????? Oh, Are You All Done Making Your Deals With That Thing? ????????? Nate such bullshit powers Fate lol hope op NERF Tethys Tethys is sitting next to her, reading the letter. Sorser Sorser freezes solid and grits his teeth, "I... will choose to ignore that." Nate Nate is going to try healing Fate with bullshit, I mean Hope powers Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 Fate WEEEEAK languidLachesis (GM) fate heal 4 points Fate "good enough i guess" she stands, still shaky on her leg She limps after Nate. Nate "hey, I'm not, a healer, hell, I'm surprised that actually worked" Dani Dani's gonna limp to the limo and duct tape a bunch of little penis bottle rockets to HB. They are lit and hopefully suspended. she simply duct taoes mr bones into a bit of a mummy. "Drive like that, wanker." Dani flips him off and hobbles back. Sorser "Kolena. I need to ask you a favor." "best team ever." jackjack looks dani-ward Kolena Kolena doesn't say anything, but she motions him to continue. Sorser "I'm going to need you to get my dead body from Rilset and corpsesmooch me back to life." Dani haha Kolena "????????? It's Like A Fairy Tale Come True. ?????????" her voice is hollow. "????????? But Yeah, I'll Do It. ?????????" Fate THE WORLD DISAPPEARED HELP Tethys Tethys looks up. "| Hey, Lily said to tell you two some uh, some stuff in her will or whatever she left me. |" Kolena "????????? But Man, Making Out With Your Sister While Macking On Your Mother. ??? The Humans Will No Doubt Have A Minor to Major Freak Out. ?????????" "????????? That Might Be Amusing In And Of Itself. ?????????" Sorser "Look. You two are the only ones here I can trust now. Please don't make me regret it." Tethys "| I can kiss your body if the sister thing is weird. |" Kolena "????????? We're Trolls. Who Cares? ?????????" Nate "not really, I've gotten accustomed, to your races, oddities" Tethys "| True. |" Rilset Rilset continues to chew contemplatively,turning his head once in a while to spit out a chunk of bone. Sorser He turns to Tethys, his eyes widening, "What did she say?" "... im ignoring any and all familial relations if theyre not my own" Tethys "| Check it. |" She finishes taking a few pictures (to send to the people mentioned within) and shows Sorser. Dani "I dunno. I'd shag the horntaker. She's hot." https://docs.google.com/document/d/1W-1gd4MUNFdc3kdikHQtAsZbxc6IzcMmwDHc9CuemUk/edit Nate "well, that's not a surprise, you'd fuck anyone" Kolena *flutters eyelashes at Dani* fuck you lily HEHEHE Sorser "... that wonderful, wonderful bitch." he says with a teary smile. Kolena T_T Nothing for Sami? T_T Dani lol. After all that shit with Acenia even. Fate gg Tethys Tethys tears up a bit too. "| Yeah. |" Dani "Ew, feelings." Dani tosses a rock at a frozen car. languidLachesis (GM) Dani, you manage to break the glass, but the pieces stay in place, except those turned by the force of the rock. Dani "Sweet." Tethys "| Could you, like, even vaguelly respect the fact that we're mourning here and not impulsively destroy things and call our realistic feelings gross? |" "...id rather see that car be broken honestly. its... soothing in a way" languidLachesis (GM) In the distance, you hear a splash. Then things return to stillness. Kolena "The Title Of Aunt? Whose Aunt Am I Supposed To Be?" Kolena shakes her head sadly. "Well I Guess We Know Why She Killed Seriad Now. I Don't Really Know What To Feel About Any Of This Though." Tethys "| Did anyone else hear that? |" Nate Nate flies out in the direction of the splash Fate Fate looks in the direction of the splash. Investigate? languidLachesis (GM) you can't see anything. it was back over by the bridge, near the river Fate k Tethys I would like to try and use Space to MAGNETO FLY. languidLachesis (GM) magneto fly? you mean just use space to teleport Tethys no no MAGNETO FLY. Kolena Magneto flies with magnetism, not gravity. Tethys like magneto. oh ok then id like to manipulate gravity to fly. Nate can Nate investigate? since he can fly out that way anyways Kolena Just reduce your gravity and swim. Tethys Okay. Can I roll Space to 'reduce my gravity and swim'? Dani "Oh yeah. Right. Sorry. Your losses are legit. I'll just you know, keep putting my shit on hold for you lot. Mum's death just gets factored in as collateral for the end of the world. Doesn't even have a double over here to ease the pain. And the red bitch that was Lily's mum laughed as if it was just the best of pies. And Eric.is.killed by plants and nobody says much cause oh its his fault. And you want to mourn someone who made their own bed and had to lay in it. Okay." Dani flips the bird and wanders off. languidLachesis (GM) yes nate investigate. and sure tethys Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Tethys do i still have that +1 from nate? it hasnt been 7 turns, i dont think... Fate Fate waits for Dani to catch up, since nate fucked off. (shes going to the casino right?)) languidLachesis (GM) sure this will be your last turn with the +1 Nate nate went to the casino already languidLachesis (GM) and you're swimming in the water, Tethys? Dani lmao no. Tethys what no no im gonna reduce my gravity and swim in air Fate k nvm Kolena Through the air~~! languidLachesis (GM) oh lol ok Tethys LIKE A BIRD Rolling 4df+5 using skull too ( ) +5 = 4 Kolena A penguin, specifically languidLachesis (GM) nate, the surface of the river is still, but you can see a great ring, with water droplets still hanging in the air, where something impossibly large fell into the water. Nate Nate is gonna hope up a scuba tank and the dive right in Fate bye nate Nate then dive happy now, you dead person more than you know languidLachesis (GM) roll hope Nate Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Nate, you have a shiny set of scuba gear Nate then time to dive, let's find atlantis or rapture Fate or cthulu Nate or ryleth all four? languidLachesis (GM) roll athletics Nate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Nate, you dive into the water, and find it is exceedingly dark. Tethys hey if time is stopped how come we can see languidLachesis (GM) it is not stopped for players and horrorterrors Tethys no no but like the light and stuff photons + w/ever Kolena Because if we couldn't the game would be more irritating to play, GA. can jackjack rob everyone blind in the casino? Tethys thats fair Nate fine, Nate hopes up an underwater flashlight while time is stopped Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) Nate you have an underwater flashlaight Nate gonna look around languidLachesis (GM) roll 1d100 nate dat likely a horrorterror Nate Rolling 1d100 ( ) = 15 whee languidLachesis (GM) nate, roll will Nate Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) HT Madness Aura Roll: Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 24 Kolena Shit, it's a Kishin languidLachesis (GM) Nate, take 21 mental stress. Dani Ouch languidLachesis (GM) As you were swinging your flashlight around, you managed to get a full view of some... thing... swimming in the water. It was all spines and fins and tentacles and teeth, but your mind could not process it's existence. how are you taking the stress. Nate 2,3,4 stress boxes, mild, moderate, and severe consequence slots should work Fate gtfo! languidLachesis (GM) ok Nate Nate shuts off the light and backs off thinking 'huh, that was a thing' languidLachesis (GM) and that's where we end session Fate jegus languidLachesis (GM) i will be on tomorrow before session to help people with things before tournament round 2 huehuehue Nate do I get my stress back for next week Tethys thanks for the session!!! also did i fly? languidLachesis (GM) yes tethy, no nate i need to go lay down Fate hokay languidLachesis (GM) ughhhh :c Fate :c feel better! Tethys bye bye!!! feel better!~ Sorser feel better LL imma go drank night folks languidLachesis (GM) Press 1 if you are here and paying attention and using THE CORRECT NAME Acenia 1 Miloko 1 Merrow 1 Rubi 1 Mari 1 Dina 1 languidLachesis (GM) mC will be late tonight so Merrow! You have succeeded in your fight against Rubi. What are you going to do now? Merrow I was planning to sit next to Acenia while waiting for the next round. It did not occur to me to put my clothes back on though. Acenia Acenia will place her hand on his arm and lean on him affectionately, with no reaction to the nudity. languidLachesis (GM) Ku wraps his arm around Miloko affectionately. "What did you think of the fight?" Miloko "well, I mean, it was kinda scary.having to watch my siblings fight and all." languidLachesis (GM) Ku laughs. "You have a soft heart. Death is the warrior's way." Ku glances at the rest of the group. "What did they think of the fight?" Miloko Miloko just stares at her shoes, "treated like a child again." she mutters Rubi rubi's still got the hatch of her mech closed but its parked facing towards the arena circle Miloko "how would I know how they feel. I'm not psychic. and it's not like I can ask them either." languidLachesis (GM) Ku smiles. "You sound like a woman who needs a drink." He offers you a stone vessel filled with a fruity smelling liquid. Miloko "what is it." languidLachesis (GM) "Fermented fruit juices." Miloko "okay. guess it won't hurt to have a little." she takes the drink and begins sipping on it languidLachesis (GM) Roll Physique Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) This drink has a kick to it goddamn Miloko "shit. was the fruit rotten when it was juiced." she continues to sip at the drink, "so, what happens after the fighting." languidLachesis (GM) "Depending on your showing in the fights, I'll decide what to do with your friends." Rubi Rubi cracks open tiny finally and looks ku-ward Miloko "no, I meant after that. like do we just go on our way. are you going to at least point us in the right direction." Dina Dina takes out her laptop, and gets some time in to do a quickie SBURB interface exploration. Rubi "umm... guy? where's the restroom?" Dina As Sami asked her to do that, and damnit dinas not gonna let sami down this time. Mari Mari has seated herself on the sand, and has decaptoleged her sword, turning it this way and that, studying the blade. Acenia "Who do you think is the real denizen?" Acenia drags her fingers slowly up Merrow's chest, careful to avoid any new wounds. Seriad "I honestly don't know what l should be doing right now." Mari "Come sit next to me," Mari calls to Seriad, putting down the sword. "I could use some pleasurable company." Seriad Serial does that, because she is most certainly pleasurable company. "Sup?" Merrow Merrow shrugs. "Could be Ku. But we've been burned once already, so I'm not ready to take things at face value just yet." Mari "Not much, now. I have to admit, though, this is the most fun I have had out of my lab for a while now." Mari smiles. "I have not danced like that since...well, I am not sure I have ever danced like that. Frankly, this has turned out to be one of the best planets by far. How about you?" Merrow "I just worry that we made a mistake by telling Miloko that Pele wasn't her denizen. She's so angry now..." "And now the Silence will probably claim this planet, in spite of Pele's efforts." "For her sake, maybe we should make figuring out how to combat the Silence our new priority." languidLachesis (GM) Ku glances about. "Which ones haven't fought yet. You players all look the same to me." Dina so should i roll computers, or languidLachesis (GM) yeah roll computers Seriad "I'm more confused then anything. Like I just died a chump death and now I'm not dead, and I don't think being dead for like twenty minutes has had or will have any lasting effects on me as a person." Dina Rolling 4df+6 using script kiddie stunt ( ) +6 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Dina, you manage to see Leon's room It is overrun with frogs in shutter shades. You see bright lights in the distance. Dina "whoa" "dankest frogs i ever did see right here" languidLachesis (GM) the rarest pepe Dina hehe yeah i was going for 'dank memes' but that meme happened after they joined the game Mari "Well, I like you quite a bit better alive then dead. I cannot say that about everyone." Mari laughs, before picking up her sword again. "You don't happen to know anything about magic girls, do you? My knowledge of them is severly lacking, as I would not have previously guessed they were of import." Acenia "We need to find the source of it. Who is the Witch of What Was? Why is silencing all these lands that are musically themed her goal? And what is the endgame. What happens when there is complete and utter silence?" Rubi Rubi hops out of tiny and goes towards dina looking over her shoulder Dina "hey rubi" "hold on i need to get into my hacker attire" Merrow "You know....it occurs to me that as a Witch of Void, Silence would be in your repertoire. Is there anything you can do to like....I know divination is more the realm of Seers, but is there something you could do to try and research this Silence Magic with your own Silence Magic, Pumpkin?" Rubi "o...ok go for it..." Dina Dina wardrobifies into her HAT OF PWNAGE, ANTI-GLARE HACKER SHADES, IT PROFESSIONAL SUIT, and gets back to work. Acenia "I can try to see if I can reverse my seal of silence. I don't think it'd be strong enough to bring an entire planet back though..." Dina "so fcking ready m8" Seriad "Well I mean, if you're Doir it's basically just a rule63 pen. And if you aren't you get a cool outfit I guess." Acenia Acenia is going to snap her YLIP into a tablet and try to log into the twink public library. Merrow "Don't strain yourself. Even if we could just find out something about the Silence or the person spreading it, you would already be providing an immense service." Rubi "...you look like a nerd dina... you really should skip the suit... and wheres the powerglove of superhacking?" Merrow "But yeah, if you think it's worth a shot I'll help in any wave I am able." Dina do i get any bonuses for wearing this sweet gear sorry, PLUSSES. i think thats how nerds say bonuses. languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, you access the Archives. You see the Following on the Left Menu: Your Books Search Recommended Online Now (3) Chat About Help Acenia Boosts Acenia wil check to see who is online. Why not. languidLachesis (GM) Online Now: crackerJack1337 (Msg | Recommend ) lovelyLibrarian3863 (Msg | Recommend ) You Dina "see rubi, this is leons house. its full of frogs with shutter shades, and entirely irrelevant." "but my SECRET AGENT LEADER COMMISSIONER says i need to do some SLEUTHING here." Acenia Acenia frowns. "Oh fuck. I get it. Libby is short for Librarian." Acenia smacks her head. Merrow "Seriously?" Dina Rolling 4df+6 to see my own options for this program ( ) +6 = 8 Rubi "uhh... enhance the viewscreen? wonder what she wanted you to look into Dina "howd you know shes a she? though i guess there are like 2 dudes and none of them would fit the secret agent leader commissioner bill, and also you probably know sami is my leaader... nvm" Merrow Expert subterfuge. Rubi "...well yeah you just kind of told me now... and honestly? it wasnt that hard to guess. you wouldnt follow anyone elses orders i think" Dina Dina nods. "yeah thats fair. id probably do what someone told me if they were cool about it tho" Rubi Rubi's scanning over the screen seeing if theres anything special on it "have you tried moving the stuff in the room around?" Dina "of courseee ive tried that. we did it way back when. maybe later ill go find that legendary axe head leon told me about and get its code for alchemy." Acenia Acenia choose the option "search" and types in 'silence' Rubi "That would be cool! buuut... hm... what about his computer can you look at the screen?" Dina "his computer? no, he died. see, there was this whole thing, where jack made him turn like 50 years old, and then seriad fucked him to take his powers and he turned to ash or something also they were mermaids." Seriad "That's not entirely accurate." Rubi "... merma... seriously whats wrong with this game?" languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, the search field populates with thousands of book titles. Merrow "And what exactly is wrong with mermaids?!" Acenia She puts quotes around it. "The Silence" Dina "right? i mean, its kind of redundant since the trolls basically already have mermaids anyway." Seriad "I mean, pretty accurate. But not entirely accurate." Dina "cmon seriad its 100% true and you know it" "oh did i mention seriad totally dumped me to do that too" Mari "Really? You seduced a mermaid?" Mari asks, interested. languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, you see a single book, written by Elspeth, Sacrifice of the Oracle. It is titled "Hush" Miloko "oh my gods. how can they be so calm at a time like this." Rubi Rubi snickers and says "mermaid man" under her breath. Dina did my 8 roll get any results? :o it was a great roll Merrow Merrow wiggles his eyebrows and shouts over at the others, "It's not that hard~!" "At least not yet!" Seriad "To be fair.... Hahah yeah I totally did." Dina "PHRASING." Seriad "Shut up." Dina "dear god man." "jeez." Rubi Rubi yells over to merrow "put some FUCKING pants on over there are kids about" Mari "Nice!" Mari says, raising a hand. "High-five!" Merrow "Pants?" Merrow sounds genuinely confused. Seriad "Aw yeah" Seriad high-fives the SHIT out of that hand. Dina "i know, pants are pretty awful. and while most of us appreciate you struttin your stuff over there, its a bit illegal im pretty sure." Miloko Miloko sighs and turns to Ku, "honestly, I don't know why I care what you do with any of them." Rubi "(or at least a toga or something idk anymore)" Dina "and seriad btw i hope you know theres actually no hard feelings here like we're bros yknow im joking like that whole thing is cool its been years now" Merrow Merrow shrugs and looks for wherever he threw his skirt-y thingy and puts it back on. Seriad "Totes." Mari "Pants are highly over-rated. I would not bother with them," Mari calls. languidLachesis (GM) Ku smiles affectionately to Miloko. "Would you like me to kill them?" Merrow "Not like most of you don't either have or see these things regularly anyway." Dina "yeah you can just stick with boxers dude dont go full pants we dont want you suffering" Seriad "I concur." Dina "i mean, im not wearing pants. my skirt is made of swords and ive got those awful magical girl panties on." Miloko "not yet. they might still be useful in me getting my revenge on that bitch." Rubi "...what do magic girl panties do? are they just like accidental panty shot central or something?" Dina "yeah thats 100% it" Seriad "Your panties are magical too? The fuck?" Dina "do you know how often this skirt flies up for panty shots its fucking annoying like yeah i know im great fanservice but jeez" languidLachesis (GM) "Which particular bitch" did Acenia poof? Rubi not that i can see "maybe you should wear some tights underneath or something?" Miloko "Pele." Acenia It was meds time Merrow She's still connected, but she might have been pulled away or something. Oh, there she is. Acenia Acenia will download the book for later. Mari "I am pretty sure the frequent panty shots are due to a short skirt, not magic," Mari says firmly. Dina "alright so as far as i can tell this is definitely still an ugly as hell interface" "and thats also fair, mari" Rubi "well mod it hacker?" languidLachesis (GM) When you select the book for download, a dialog window appears: Hush requires additional installation. Proceed? Y/N Ku laughs, "Why would you want to kill Pele? She's a spitfire, but relatively harmless." Acenia Acenia learned from Clippy... she's going to roll computers to see if its safe-seeming. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) It appears on the up and up, as far as you can tell. Miloko "she lied to me, tricked me, and I hate her. does there need to be any other reason." Dina "well, ok, i cant just mod it right now" languidLachesis (GM) Ku shakes his head. "Hate is good. It makes you strong." Dina "first off, i wanna fully explore its potential. then, i need to find the source code, and i dont even know where the files are located." Kate LL im back and my legs hurt languidLachesis (GM) then sit ur late ass down and play with us Dina "or what language its in." Acenia "What do you think, Merrow?" Acenia shows him the tablet. "I need to install something extra to read about the Silence." Miloko "good. because my 'brother' who just spent 1000 years getting his dick sucked by her is on her side." Merrow "Something extra to read?" "I dunno. Computers aren't my strong suit. But what's the worst that could happen?" "I guess we could ask....uh....Dana? The girl over there who's playing around on her laptop." Rubi "check the program files and under documents. its gotta be one of those" Acenia Acenia shrugs. "Alright then." She opts to download the extra. Merrow "Or Rubi." Acenia Eben after Jack's stims, Acenia isn't the best at computers. Is there truly no hope? Dina "no no its on a disk" "hm, unless it installed to the computer " "but even then this is magic bullshit im probably gonna have to use my Reality Hacks to do this" Rubi "cant rip it off? no alcohol 120% or anything" Dina "120%?" Miloko Miloko sighs, "hey, what's a girl gotta do to get another drink around here." Dina "is everclear that much?" Rubi "... its a program to copy disk images onto computers. you can't tell me you don't know of it..." languidLachesis (GM) sorry 1 sec feel free to RP Dina "oh. i use 7zip." "for most things." "listen i got +4 computers i know whats happenin here" Rubi Rubi giggles and shakes her head "sure you do..." Dina "ok so my computers skill is more filled with info about hacking the matrixverse than silly laptops jeez." Kate (are there stands in this little battle place?)) Rubi "better than just straight up computer knowledge i guess..." Dina "i mean, i know what all of this DOES. i just dont know what any of it is called. by iso mount, do you mean faking a hard drive so you can get to torrented shit? cos i know about that." Rubi "faking a disk drive but yeah" Dina "*disk drive yeah" Rubi "...were getting mighty side tracked here... shouldnt we continue looking?" Dina "right, right." Kate Kate turns to dina. "Dina." Dina "hey dude" Kate "Do we know of any way to get boonbucks absent a way to get grist? Dina "killing shit" languidLachesis (GM) back! sorry Acenia Wb Dina wb friend! Kate "Hmm." Dina "oh and gambling" languidLachesis (GM) Ku grumbles to Miloko. "I'm bored, should I begin the next fight?" Miloko "sure, why not." languidLachesis (GM) Ku nods, and points to Kate, then the pit. Merrow Asking Nate for a loan Kate Kate sighs and stands. Dina "dont kill anyone kate!" Miloko you want a banknate? Kate She floats down leisurely into the ring and draws a new weapon. Rubi "(hey dina come meet up with me once we get some more spare time ok?" Kate i need that sheet relinked tho pls Dina "(sure dude, ima put this away and watch the fight now.)" languidLachesis (GM) Ku rubs his chin, and looks around. He turns to Miloko again. "I think the pale one." He nods toward Mari. "What do you thik?" Dina Dina puts her laptop back in her sylladex and gets ready (to watch people) rumbleeeee Miloko "I guess. don't really know her very well, so I can't guess on how the fight'll go." languidLachesis (GM) Ku nods, and points to Mari, and then the ring. Kate Kate sighs again. Acenia Acenia has like zero interest in this fight and is gonna read an ebook. And possibly twoogle some twink pr0n. Mari Mari streaches, before standing. "Looks like it is my turn. Time to see what this sword can do, I suppose. I'll see you afterwards. Hopefully." Sword in hand, Mari slowly walks towards the pit. Kate "Ku, remind me what the terms of this battle are." Rubi Rubi grins at dina and then goes back to tiny climbing up onto his head Dina Dina awkwardly smiles back at Rubi. "haha, yes, we are smiling now." "nice new weapon btw kate" Kate "I've had it a while, just never had a good chance to use it, but then, Mari isn't much of a good use to use it either." languidLachesis (GM) Ku says something in Trolltec. Kate "Sorry, Mari." Merrow Merrow looks over Acenia's shoulder and stifles a snort at what he sees on her screen, then pokes her in the ribs playfully. Mari Mari shrugs. "May the best woman win. I don't intend to go down without a fight." Kate Kate sighs. "Of course you don't." Kate turns to Miloko. "Miloko, what are the terms?" Seriad "Fight fight fight! Kiss kiss kiss!" Mari Despite herself, Mari laughs a little at the chant. Merrow Kiss kiss fall in love Miloko Miloko says something in Trolltec, if you could understand it'd translate to something like, "did you forget the part where I got punched in the face and then stopped speaking English. that was like an hour ago, tops." Dina "omfg" "fight bravely, try to get as close to killing/permanently injuring eachother as possible without actually doing it." Kate "Easy enough." I'd like to roll initiative Dina "if you go out of the ring youre out too." languidLachesis (GM) let's get some athletics rolls, ladies Merrow "You only have to knock the other person out of the ring." Mari Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Kate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Merrow "As I did with Rubi." languidLachesis (GM) Kate, you're first Kate Kate will defend and charge up some TIME with SURGICAL TIME TURNER to gain some kind of an ASPECT to using TIME. languidLachesis (GM) roll time, Kate Kate Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 7 languidLachesis (GM) all right, you succeed with style. Mari? Mari With a sigh, Mari will charge forward, swinging the sword at Kate's legs. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 Kate Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 5 1 damage I suppose~ I'd like to now roll time to freeze mari for X turns languidLachesis (GM) hang on Kate kk languidLachesis (GM) what are you using to defend Kate athletics languidLachesis (GM) ok. So you'd like to attack with time ? Kate actually wait languidLachesis (GM) and use your boost to boost it? Kate my Xbow has strife so does that boost my strife defenses? languidLachesis (GM) No. You'll need to use a fate point to use it's strife. Kate ah okay so its strife is added to my strife? languidLachesis (GM) IF you spend a fate point Kate okay same for any of its other skills i suppose languidLachesis (GM) yes Kate okay then i'd like to drop a fatepoint to use lian nu's time, then burn my free invoke, and roll time to freeze mari for X turns with surgical time turner of course languidLachesis (GM) roll it. Kate Rolling 4df+5+4df+4+2 ( ) +5+ +4+2 = 11 languidLachesis (GM) Mari, roll to avoid Mari Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) all right. Kate, according ot my notes, before you used shenanicite to god tier, your time was +2 correct? Kate uhhhh yyyyyyyyyyea? languidLachesis (GM) Ok. a +2 time is not high enough to use any of Lian Nu's time abilities. You still get your free invoke, so you're coming at her with a total of three. Mari easily parries the attack, and deals 1 physical stress to you. Kate so my free invoke is still active? languidLachesis (GM) you used it on the attack. otherwise you'd have received 3 damage, not just 1 Kate wha i took 1 damage without using my invoke and then i attacked with my invoke im confused languidLachesis (GM) Mari's sword negates all shenanicite, and resulting effects. Kate oooooh neato languidLachesis (GM) you are effectively not god tier time while fighting her. Kate oh so i have a +2 thaaats annoying okay languidLachesis (GM) yeah Kate neato "Ah. Thats annoying." "I was hoping I wouldn't have to injure you, but you're forcing my hand now." languidLachesis (GM) *anything* you have gotten from shenanicite, or as a result of things that you've used shenanicite with, can be negated by the sword. it's your turn, kate Kate oh i see Mari Is it her turn? Or mine? Kate Instead of freezing her then, I will kick her ass. Mari She just attacked, didn't she? languidLachesis (GM) right right it's your turn then, Mari Kate ok languidLachesis (GM) sorry making sure my math and shit is right distracted me Mari No worries! "Forcing your hand? What, because your nonsensical psedo-magical powers don't work on me? Please," Mari sneers, striking at Kate's legs again. "I am a scientist." Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Kate Rolling 4df+4 Dodge! ( ) +4 = 3 damnit Merrow "Hmm. After witnessing Jack I had expected a god tier time player's powers to be more impressive." Dina "she usually does more time shit than this" "guess shes holding back?" Acenia "Iknow..." " gosh there were like, 50 jacks the one time. Absurd." Merrow "Jack has been around a lot longer I guess. Perhaps going God Tier is only the beginning." languidLachesis (GM) kate takes another physical stress Kate, your turn. Miloko Miloko pokes Ku on the shoulder, "I think that girl with the sword is cheating." Dina "kate and i broke reality once using time powers and omniscience and hacks" Seriad "Kate, it's really sweet that you aren't curb stomping Mari, but you still have to try." Kate Kate nimbly bounces back and preloads Lian Nu, rolling strife to build aspect "LOCKED AND LOADED" Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 3 "My powers are being surpressed somehow." "Evidenced by the fact that she is not currently frozen." Dina "believe in yourself harder" "hey, mari, is your dumbass ignorance of the reality of magic somehow influencing the reality of magic?" Kate "I don't need to believe." She twirls her Crossbow. "I know." Mari "Magic is just as fake as it ever was," Mari calls back, not taking her eyes from Kate. Dina "why did we agree to fight with real weapons someones gonna get shot in the head and die" languidLachesis (GM) go ahead Mari Kate how long does this debuff last? or do i just have to find out? :-p Acenia Acenia grumbles, then stands up to shout, "MAGIC IS REAL! YOU SUCK! BOOOOO!" languidLachesis (GM) oh kate... it's not a debuff. Your time powers work fine on EVERYTHING else, but are meaningless against mari while she uses the sword. Kate I seeeeee Dina "the matrix is real! bush did 911! jet steel cant melt fuel beams!" Kate does kate know its the sword doing it? Seriad "lol" Dina can anyone else recognize the fact that its MADE OF SHENANICITE or is that kind of like hard to tell languidLachesis (GM) anyone who's seen shenanicite, it's pretty obvious Kate Okay easy enough Dina "maybe its her sword literally made of cheat rocks" Kate "I figured." Mari "All of you put so much trust in this so-called magic," Mari says irritably. "Is it any wonder that when you truly need it, it fails you?" Mari charges forward once more, this time with a high slash at Kate's weapon. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 8 Miloko "see, the annoying one said she was cheating." Seriad "Maybe if you didn't cheat you wouldn't be having this problen,: Dina "we had to to save your asses!" Seriad "Dirty cheaters, all of you." languidLachesis (GM) kate Dina "if i hadnt boosted my mind, yalldve fucking died in the jack fight!" "ALSO YOU CAME BACK TO LIFE." Seriad "AND?" Kate so i guess athletics to move lian nu out of the way? Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) ok, you take 2 physical stress Kate Shes attacking lian nu though... does lian nu take damage? Dina "fckin cheater" Kate or does weapon damage even matter Rubi Rubi taps on tiny's head as the fight goes on smiling Kate Taking Mild Consequence: Disarmed? idk languidLachesis (GM) she's attacking lian nu one moment Kate okay Acenia Acenia makes a note to place a seal on mari's bed to prove magic exists. And tries to void the seal into existence on base. Dina "hey mari! i have a SCIENTIFIC HYPOTHESIS: that sword negates magic! but the only way to prove that magic isnt real, would be to stop using the sword, and see if she can do magic!" languidLachesis (GM) hmm, you fail to move lian nu out of the way, and it takes 2 physical stress. Merrow Merrow snickers and raises his fist, motioning Acenia for a fist bump. Kate Good enough for me. She can take it. Good crossbow... although i can't edit that sheet Dina "use, like, any other sword, thats just slightly less made of shenanicite bullshit rocks" "AS CONTROL. of the variables." Seriad "Are you trying to get her to throw the fight Doir?" Dina "no, just prove some SCIENTIFIC stuff." Acenia Fist bunp confirm. languidLachesis (GM) it's fine. Kate Ive got an idea now so its coo languidLachesis (GM) Kate, it's your turn. Mari managed to cut a decent chunk of the decorativeness Dina "i mean. its not like she has to do it. IF SHES NOT ENOUGH OF A SCIENTIST, SHE WONT." Seriad "But if she stops using the sword then the fight becomes pretty one sided." Dina "stfu seriad" Seriad "no u" Kate Kate retreats a moment and uses time on HERSELF with SURGICAL TIME TURNER to give herself HASTE! Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 Acenia "I'm excited for my turn." Acenia grins. "I have some magic up my sleeve. Which would be uncomfortable. Who wears sleeves?" languidLachesis (GM) ok, you get +2 to Athletics for 3 rounds. Mari Kate cooooool Merrow "I don't know. I forgot how obsessed people were with clothes." "They seem so pointless." languidLachesis (GM) if mari's involved though you only get it one round. since +2 Mari you're up Kate bah workaround fail Acenia "Start a line of clotheless clothes and sell your mom out." Rubi "(note to self. make VR headset that makes people wear clothes)" Rubi scribbles some notes down Merrow "Oh, right, my mother made clothes, didn't she?" Mari Mari sighs, irritated at the remarks from the peanut gallery. "What do I have to do to convince all of you the magic is not and has never been a thing?" she asks, before swinging at Kate's right arm. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 1 Kate Kate dodges like a baus Dina "putting your sword away and using another equally good weapon would do :3c" Merrow "I could call it 'The Emperor's New Clothes.'" Kate er +6 but you get it Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 I dodge the fuck out of that shit languidLachesis (GM) you dodge well. Kate, your turn Kate what would i have to roll to disarm Mari? languidLachesis (GM) you'd have to attack the sword. Kate Easy enough. Strife + deadshot with a crossbow (FP) + LOCKED AND LOADED (free invoke) to disarm her. work with me dice.... Rolling 4df+8 ( ) +8 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) mari? Mari Mari flinches, lifting her sword defenivly by reflex. Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 Kate pls knock it out of the ring pls knock it out of the ring Dina pls break it and doom us all Miloko pls hurry this up, some of us would like to get back to doing their world languidLachesis (GM) wow fuck off nate. Kate no need to be rude languidLachesis (GM) Kate, you get a free invoke against the sword if you attempt again. Mari Kate Cool Dina "where are you people getting these bullshit weapons anyway" "fuck ive had the same stuff for five years" Kate "I made this a year or so ago." languidLachesis (GM) fuck it, i'm done Ill deal with this when i'm a little less pissed off Seriad "yeah same, doir. same." Kate Okay. Dina um, byebye then!! thanks for running! Rubi yeah thanks! Category:Session Logs